The present invention relates generally to electrical sockets, and, more particularly, to electrical sockets with safety covers.
Electrical sockets for supplying electrical power to electrical equipments are common fixtures in homes and other buildings. Electrical sockets of conventional electrical receptacles are exposed, that poses a child safety hazard, as curiosity may induce a child to insert objects into openings of the electrical sockets, and get injured or even be killed.
Because of this safety hazard, many devices to limit children's access to the receptacles have been designed and marketed. For example, plastic safety plugs with prongs that fit snugly into the openings of an electrical socket are readily available on the market. But it is not convenient to always have to unplug and plug such a plastic safety plug when one needs to use an electrical socket.
Other safety devices for electrical outlets are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,969 issued to In provides a base plate with a top panel, on which a spring loaded locking means is devised. A sliding cover plate joins the top panel and is locked by the spring loaded locking means when the sliding cover plate is in the closed position to limit access to the electrical outlet. Although this device offers secured covering of the electrical outlets, it may not be very cost effective as a top panel on the base plate is added.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,676 issued to Ha teaches a safety guard device for an electrical socket which comprises a base plate and a sliding cover plate. The sliding cover plate contains an aperture which is positioned to provide selective registry with at least one aperture in the base plate and thus access to the electrical receptacle. Such aperture on the sliding cover plate requires a complicated alignment mechanism between the base plate and the sliding cover plate and also makes the cover plate less ornamental.
As such, what is desired is an electrical socket safety cover that is secure and easy to operate, as well as makes the electrical socket less conspicuous.